Bakugan: Crystal Wars
by Setsuna Katharon
Summary: Luego de vencer a barodius la cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, pero hay un nuevo peligro en la tierra, una guerra bakugan entre los paises, sin embargo ese es el menor de los problemas puesto que esa no es la verdadera amenaza, sino una distraccion que costara muchas vidas. pesimo sumary, soy malo para dar sinopsis XD
1. Chapter 1

Bien chicas y chicos como estan, este es mi primeri fic de bakugan, y la verdad sera algo larguen devido a que esta idea a vagado por mi cabeza muy buen rato, ojala les lata me den su opinión si cometo algun error pues me gustaria que lo hicieran saber, en fin ojala les lata.

Disclaimar: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertencen solo la idea original de la historia y proximos ocs.

PD: Este es un fic DanXmira principalmente sin amargo abra algunas partes DanXruno

Cap 1. Amenaza inminente

En alguna parte del mundo, se podía observar un enorme edificio, el cual parecía ser alguna especie de palacio real, dentro se encontraban 2 personas, un hombre adulto aproximadamente de 25 años vestido de traje el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos informes, y en su rostros se veía una expresión de sumo asombro mientras un chico alto y de cabello negro estaba parado frente a el escritorio, sonriendo.

Realmente es verdad lo que dicen estos papeles - pregunto el hombre incrédulo

Así es, y yo le proporcionare todo gratuitamente, ya después le diré lo que deseo a cambio - respondió el chico colocando un maletín en el escritorio y al abrirlo, se veían muchas esferas bakugan, - con esta tecnología bakugan, podrá gobernar el planeta, así que, ¿Hacemos el trato? - el chico sabia que no tendría que decir nada mas, el hombre cedería ante el poder. - De acuerdo - respondió aquel hombre y tras esto ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo. Pero sin que este lo supiera la misma situación se repetía en diversas partes del mundo.

Han pasado algunos meses desde la derrota de Barodius, y todo ah vuelto a la normalidad tanto en la neathia, gundalia, la tierra, incluso no había ningún percance en vestal.

Ahora marucho daba una fiesta en celebración de la derrota de barodius, y de que todo marchaba bien, Todos habían sido invitados incluyendo a los de vestal, sin embargo tanto de neathia como de gundalia solo Fabia y ren pudieron asistir. Mientras que de la tierra solo asistieron Julie, Alice, Jake, Shun, Dan y Runo,

Después de las presentaciones todo marchaba a la perfección, se divertían, conversaban sobre distintos temas, contando sus aventuras o simplemente divagando en conversaciones de cualquier cosa. Pero fuera del salón de fiesta, en los pasillos se encontraban dan y runo en una conversación algo tensa.

Dan como es posible que no puedas responder a eso, -

No lo se, es solo que…. Ah pasado mucho tiempo, se supone que quisimos que hubiera algo mas entre tu y yo pero….. -

¿Pero? -

Ya no estoy seguro de si sigo sintiendo algo por ti, y tu deberías hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿Aun sientes lo mismo por mi? - Este ultimo comentario fue un balde de agua fría hacia runo, Dan ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, y peor que esto dudaba de Runo.

COMO PUEDES PREGUNTARME ESO - Runo había enfurecido y le soltó una cachetada al castaño

Oye que te….. -

Eres un idiota dan, no puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta, si no fuera así crees que estaría parada aquí perdiendo mi tiempo - Runo comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas, y estaba por salir de hay, cuando de pronto dan la detuvo y le dijo - Por favor trata de entender, han pasado muchas cosas, y yo creí sentir algo mas por otra persona, pero tampoco estoy seguro, solo dame tiempo para aclarar mi mente -

Eres un idiota dan - dijo la peleadora haos, con un tono de tristeza, y tras esto la chica abraso al castaño, recargando su cara contra su pecho de modo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

Mas tarde una ves que la fiesta se calmo Fabia, Ren, Baron, y Ace estaban cansados y decidieron macharse sin embargo marucho insistió en que se quedaran en su mansión, ya que tenia planeado que al día siguiente fueran al Inter espacio bakugan a batallar como en los viejos tiempos, a lo cual aceptaron.

Después mientras marucho les mostraba sus habitaciones, fuera de la mansión en el jardín, estaban dan y mira - la casa de marucho sigue sorprendiéndome cada ves que venimos – comento la vestal admirando el bello jardín, a lo que dan respondió con una sonrisa - y tu siempre metido en problemas, -

Bueno ya sabes que me gusta enfrentarme a los tipos más rudos, y darles su merecido - dijo dan con su habitual tono optimista, lo que hizo reír a mira. - estaba preocupada por ti - susurro ella inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, agradecía que dan fuera muy despistado, ya que este no le había oído ya que estaba relatando acerca de sus batallas y el como no dejaría que nadie le ganara.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el ínter espacio bakugan, debido a lo que tenían planeado este día, el ínter espacio estaba cerrado al publico en general, y los únicos en el lugar eran los peleadores, listos para sus combates.

Bien veamos quienes serán los primeros en pelear - marucho sorteo el primer combate colocando los nombres de todos en una computadora, y asiendo que esta los eligiera de manera aleatoria - Párese que serán ace y jake - los aludidos se miraron de forma retadora - bien te mostrare como se hace - dijo jake al acercarse al campo de batalla, mientras los demás se dirigían a las gradas para poder observar

En tus sueños, estas listo Percival - pregunto ace, imitando la acción de jake, a lo que Percival asintió

¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Demostrémosle nuestro poder Coredem subterra -

¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Venzámoslo Knight Percival Darkus -

Ambos bakugan aparecieron de manera imponente, Percival con 600 gs y Coredem con 900 gs - Poder activado: Artillero geor -

Ohh si comencemos en grande - dijo Percival mientras su poder se elevaba a 1100 gs y lanzaba su ataque a coredrem, quien lo recibio directamente sin embargo lo pudo resistir - hey amigo estas bien - pregunto jake

No te preocupes no fue nada -

Bien es mi turno Armamento instalado: Rock hammer - el poderoso armamento se coloco en Coredem aumentando su poder a 1000 y - Poder de armamento activado: Beo Blaster - Percival comenzó a sentirse mas débil y su poder decayó de nuevo a 600 gs, - que hiciste - pregunto ace

Beo Blaster es un poder del armamento de coredem, y substrae 500 gs de tu bakugan, ahora acábalo - el bakugan subterra preparo sus cañones y disparo a Percival asiendolo estrellar con el suelo

Percival - dijo ace al ver a su compañero - basta de juegos Poder de Fusion activado: Necro Excalibur - El bakugan Darkus se levanto y en su mano apareció una espada negra con dorado, la cual comenzó a emanar un aura morada, y esta rodeo a Percival aumentando su poder a 1300 gs, - te explicare - dijo ace al ver la cara sorprendida de jake, - necro Excalibur es un poder que anula la ultima habilidad que hayas activado siempre y cuando afecte a mi bakugan, y le da un bono de 200 gs -

Cuando Percival estaba por atacar a coredem - Poder activado: Capa de gladiador - coredem fue cubierto por una red plateada, la cual detenía todos los ataques de perival sin que recibiera daños, - ahora - el bakugan subterra golpeo fuertemente al darkus, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera, y dejando a ace con 80 % de fuerza vital - no es posible pecival era mas fuerte -

Capa de Gladiador, absorbe la energía de tus ataques, mientras mas atacabas mas fortalecías a coredem, -

Increíble jake supo manejar todo a la perfección - dijo marucho, desde las gradas

Si pero no olvides que ace no se da por vencido tan pronto, tendrá un haz bajo la manga - respondió shun poniendo atención al campo ya que la segunda ronda comenzaba

¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Ataca Percival -

¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Vamos por mas Coredem  -

Armamento instalado: Shadow sword - un armamento se coloco en Percival y consistía en un par de alas mecánicas tipo murciélago, unas hombreras tipo samurai, y en el brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una armadura que terminada en un sable, todo era color negro con detalles dorados, con esto el poder de Percival se elevo a 700 gs,

No sabia que Percival también tenia un armamento - dijo dan

Mira lo diseño, - comento baron, a lo que shun, marucho y dan voltearon a ver a la chica vestal, quien se extraño de las miradas y respondió - así es pero aun no esta completo ace no puede usarlo a su máxima potencia, pero supongo que le servirá en este combate -

- Carta portal abierta: Tinieblas del olvido - el campo se rodeo de una espesa niebla negra, y el poder del bakugan subterra bajo a 700, llevando a Percival a los 900 gs

No puedo ver - dijo corredme, volteando a todos lados,

- No te preocupes te ayudare, Poder activado: Deslave - coredem dio una enorme patada al suelo y este saco un gran montículo de rocas, las cuales coredem tomo y las lanzo al suelo cayendo en diversas partes y asiendo que se abriese.

No importa el daño que le hagas al suelo, gracias a esta carta Portal percival puede ocultarse en la niebla, como si fuera un espíritu - Jake se encontraba en dificultades y no sabia que hacer.

Poder de armamento activado: Daga nocturna, Termina con el Percival- los gs de Percival se elevaron a 1200 y ataco al bakugan subterra con su poderosa espada, devolviendo a coredem a su forma esfera, dejando a jake con 30 % de energía vital

¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Coredem acábalo -

¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Ya es nuestro Percival -

Armamento instalado: rock hammer -

Armamento instalado: Shadow sword -

Poder de armamento activado: Batalla de elemento - el poder de coredem aumento a 1400 gs mientras Percival decaía a 200 gs - es momento del gran final -

Aun no, Poder de armamento activado: Alas de tumba - las alas del armamento de Percival se posicionaron frente a el actuando como un escudo - Ace NO, no va a aguantar - grito mira, ya que el poder del armamento aumentaba en 500 gs el poder del bakugan y repelía un ataque si importar la diferencia en gs, o al menos para eso estaba diseñado, pero al no estar terminado se sobrecargaría.

El ataque dio directo en el "escudo", pero aun así parte de el golpeo a Percival, y el armamento comenzó a hacer corto circuito para terminar desapareciendo de la batalla dejando a Percival con 600 gs nuevamente al darle sus 500 gs pero restándole los 100 ya que el armamento se había ido. Los compañeros del peleador Darkus estaban preocupados ya que el armamento era su carta de triunfo.

Vamos ace tu puedes, enséñale el poder de vestal - grito baron dándole ánimos a su compañero, ya que esto aun no acababa.

Asi es, no te dejes vencer - esta ves fue mira, quien grito lo cual le saco una sonrisa al peleador darkus.

Tiene razón, es hora de enseñarle algo de la vieja escuela, Trampa bakugan lista: Desparos surge - Ace lanzo una trampa bakugan con forma de hexágono el cual al entrar a la batalla, revelo que era una especie de zorro negro con ojos amarillos, al cual su pelaje comenzó a estirarse como cuerdas las que tomaron y ataron a coredem, comenzando a succionar su energía

Esto no es bueno -

Y sera peor Doble poder activado: Escudo de Ciegos y Trueno parasito - 300 gs de coredem le fueron otorgados a Percival mas aparte otros 300 gs del poder de trueno parasito.

Percival 1100 gs

Coredem 850 gs

Por que disminuyo tanto el poder de coredem - pregunto jake

Simple réstale 300 gs de Escudo de ciegos Mass aparte mi trampa bakugan a estado drenando su poder y si que trabaja rápido, Percival termínalo -

Poder activado: Lanza del guardián - coredem obtuvo una gigantesca lanza con filo en ambos lados y corto el pelaje de Desparos que lo mantenía prisionero

Aun asi es tarde - grito ace ya que el ataque de Percival llego y devolvió al bakugan subterra a su forma esfera dejando a jake con 0 % de fuerza vital.

Muchos tenían la boca abierta debido al resultado de la batalla, menos los de vestal quienes confiaban en la habilidad y poder de ace y Percival, - eso fue increíble… MUY BIEN ACE, - grito dan mientras comenzaba a hablar de lo sorprendente que fue la victoria del vestal Darkus.

Excelente victoria chico, debo decir que me mantuviste en aprietos - reconoció jake, estrechando la mano de su oponente - lo mismo digo - respondió ace con una sonrisa.

Muy bien la siguiente ronda será….- Marucho se quedo callado ya que la computadora mostró los nombres de runo y spectra - cielos esa es una batalla muy desnivelada hagamos otra selección para que …. - el pequeño rubio no pudo continuar ya que la chica de cabello azul celeste lo interrumpió - DESNIVELADA! Tigrera y yo podemos con cualquiera -

Spectra no es un peleador cualquiera runo, el es….. - dan trataba de explicarle a la chica sobre el nivel de spectra pero ella no lo dejo

No me importa quien sea dan, quiero pelear con el -

Pero…..-

Déjenla, si ella quiere enfrentarme que lo haga - interrumpió el vestal enmascarado

Una ves que ambos bajaron al campo de batalla, - Por lo menos quítate la mascara para pelear conmigo - dijo runo aun molesta

No merece la pena que lo haga esto será rápido - dijo spectra provocando que runo explotara de furia.

¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Démosle su merecido Blade Tigrera Haos -

¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! Termina Pronto Infinity Helios Darkus -

La chica de cabello azul se asusto al principio al ver los 1200 gs de Helios y que tigrera solo tenia 450 gs, sin embargo ella pidió a gritos que la dejaran pelear no podía retractarse ahora - Carta portal abierta: Instinto de luz - Todo el lugar tomo un color blanco y amarillo, dándole a tigrera 250 gs - Poder activado: Colmillo Veloz - La bakugan haos aumento su poder 100 gs los cuales substrajo de helios, y lo comenzó a atacar.

Ja no me haces ni cosquillas -

Doble Poder activado: Magma Quasar y llama del caido- Helios lanzo un poderoso rayo a tigrera, con lo cual la devolvió a su forma esfera y con un 0 % de fuerza vital, Spectra solo se dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo a las gradas.

Todos ya sabían el resultado de la batalla en cuanto habían aparecido los nombres así que no mostraron ninguna reacción ante la victoria del chico vestal, - runo - susurro dan al ver a su amiga con la mirada baja, y en su rostro una expresión de impotencia, lo cual Mira noto y se sintió mal por runo y al mismo tiempo se sintió celosa.

De ponto una transmisión apareció en la gigantesca pantalla, - abuelo - dijo alice, y estaba en lo cierto el sujeto que apareció en la transmisión era nada mas y nada menos que el profesor Michael, - Chicos quisiera que habláramos en una situación mejor, pero no hay mucho tiempo, necesito que vengan a mi laboratorio lo mas pronto posible, hay un gran problema, -

De que se trata profesor - pregunto dan, en un tono muy serio

Acaso ocurre algo malo- pregunto marucho

Asi es, al parecer alguien divulgo lo destructivos y poderosos que pueden ser los bakugans, y algunos países del mundo, han obtenido sus propios bakugans y comenzaron a crear ejércitos, desconozco de donde han obtenido todo, pero muchas ciudades están sufriendo ataques, he localizado varias tropas bakugans de distintos puntos que se dirigen a nuestra ciudad, es necesario que vengan - un mapa en la pantalla aprecio y muchos puntos rojos en el, los cuales estavan en distintas direcciones, suroeste, norte, oeste y noreste -por favor vengan lo mas rápido posible necesi….. - el profesor Michael no pudo terminar ya que la conexión se corto y el ínter espacio comenzaba a fallar, - debemos salir de aquí - dijo ren y todos asintieron.

Una ves fuera del ínter espacio, pudieron observar que la ciudad se mantenía en calma, y no había nada fuera de lo normal. - al parecer no saben lo que se avecina - dijo shun al ver que la gente tomaba el día como cualquier otro, pero en eso los peleadores pudieron observar que runo comenzó a correr,

Runo a donde vas - pregunto dan confundido

Si la ciudad será atacada quiero salir de aquí junto a mis padres - respondió la peli azul sin detenerse

Ella tiene razón, debemos alertar a la gente y a nuestros padres - comento julie

Tras unos segundos el peleador pyrus no dudo mas y salio corriendo tras su amiga. - dan aguarda - mira intento detener al castaño sin embargo fue inútil.

De acuerdo, el profesor Michael nos indico que lo viéramos en su laboratorio, Dan y runo saben llegar, Ren ve tras ellos para que no se metan en problemas - ordeno shun

Muy bien -

Mientras jake y baron irán con julie por sus padres, los demas iremos con el profesor Michael - tras esto todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos objetivos.

Shun no iras a ver a tu abuelo - pregunto marucho

En eso estoy,…. Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Master ingram ventus - shun invoco a su segundo bakugan guardian, - Ingram por favor ve en busca de mi abuelo -

No te preocupes shun, cuenta conmigo - y con esto el bakugan ventus emprendió el vuelo

Que hay de tus padres marucho - pregunto mira

Salieron de la cuidad hace unos meses, viaje de negocios, junto a los padres de alice -

Asi es, mi abuelo es quien me preocupa realmente -

Nesesitaremos evacuar la ciudad de algun modo - comento spectra

Dejamelo a mi Bakugan pelea bakugan surge Preyas aquos -

Gran idea marucho, si nuestro bakugans aterrorisan la ciudad sin dañar a nadie, las persona huiran - dijo mira con una sonrisa

Bakugan pelea bakugan surge Storm skyrres ventus - shun dirigio una mirada de apoyo a marucho, mientras invocaba a su compañero

Preyas no te dejare solo amigo - dijo skyrres, a lo que preyas asintió y con esto tomaron caminos diferentes para empezar a "aterrorizar la ciudad"

Bien en marcha -

"_CONTINUARA"_

_Bien espero que les haya gustado, siento que quedo bien peor ustedes daran la opinión, espero algunos reviews, comentarios criticas, todo se vale. Hasta el sig cap._

OIGAN POR CIERTO! PR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN SABE EN QUE PARTE DEL MUNDO SE DESARROLLA BAKUGAN, MELO DEJARIA EN UN REVIEW PORFA.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale aquí el segundo cap, tarde en subirlo devido a que perdi mi usb y hay se encontraba el capitulo y lo tuve que reescribir, al pasar esto perdí el archivo de oc`s que tenia jaja XD así que abriré la opción de que me manden sus ocs para aparecer en el fic.

**Hakuryuu6**: No te preocupes si habra ShunXFabia esa si la tenia contemplada desde el principio, pero las demas parejas aun no las decido XD

Cap. 2 Poco a poco

Los peleadores se encontraban en un bosque camino al laboratorio del profesor Michael, ya llevaban corriendo un tiempo, por lo que no debían tardar mucho en llegar, cuando de pronto escucharon un rugido.

Que fue eso - pregunto dan, al momento que todos se detenían

Miren haya - Spectra señalo encima de algunos árboles donde pudieron visualizar, un grupo de bakugans del tipo dragón, todos eran exactamente igual, dragones de color rojo carmesí, con un par de cuernos negros en la cabeza, y uno en la barbilla, sus manos y alas eran las mismas extremidades y su cola terminaba en 3 picos dorados.

No podemos dejar que se acerquen mucho a la ciudad - Dijo Fabia preparándose para lanzar a aranaut, pero spectra se le adelanto - Bakugan Pelea Bakugan Surge Helios Infinity Darkus -

Háganse a un lado - dijo helios posesionándose para atacar

No te dejare pelear solo - dijo mira, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a su hermano y preparando a wilda.

Tu debes ir con ellos mira, Hydranoid y yo le ayudaremos a Keith, después nos reuniremos con ustedes - Alice interrumpió a la vestal, ya que no quería que la ciudad sufriera algún daño, y después de todo ella también era una peleadora, y hace mucho que no lo demostraba.

Pero….. -

No te preocupes, confía en nosotros -

Te lo encargo Alice - dijo mira aun con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Bakugan Pelea Bakugan Surge Alpha Hydranoid Darkus -

Estoy listo para acabar con ellos -

Muy bien, Hagámoslo Poder activado: Destructor Quasar -

Poder Activado: Destructor Final -

Helios y Hydranoid lanzaron sus ataques a los bakugans que se acercaban, acabando con un par de ellos, ganado la atención del resto.

Ahora muévanse - dijo spectra y los demás asintieron para proseguir su camino

El grupo de bakugans invasores se dividió en 4 secciones 2 de ellas se dirigieron hacia hydranoid y helios mientras que los restantes, continuaron rumbo a la ciudad.

Alice te dejo este grupo - spectra subió en helios quien emprendió la persecución de los demás bakugans pero no le fue sencillo ya que las 2 secciones que se dirigían a ellos lo rodearon.

No iras a ninguna lado niño - dijo uno de esos bakugans colocándose frente a helios.

Solo mírame, Poder activado: Impacto Mauser - el ataque acabo con el bakugan enemigo sin embargo los otros decidieron entrar en acción - Poder activado: Fuego Solaris - Al haberlo rodeado, helios no pudo escapar y recibió daño directo, cayendo al suelo.

Poder activado: Cuchilla Destructora – hydranoid golpeo a algunos bakugans dándole tiempo a helios de levantarse.

No nos dejaran perseguir a sus compañeros - dijo alice viendo con preocupación al grupo de bakugans que se dirigía a la ciudad, y los demás los rodeaban nuevamente.

Mientras con Runo, la chica seguía corriendo con la vista baja y sin dirección real, solo quería alejarse de donde estaban sus amigos, debido al ridículo que había hecho.

Runo para de una ves, solo preocuparas a los demás - dijo tigrera al notar que la chica corría sin rumbo conocido

Y? … - respondió runo parando por el cansancio

No tienes por que sentirte así, todos perdemos algunas veces, y yo estoy para apoyarte runo eres mi amiga, además no tiene nada de malo lo que ocurrió -

Tigrera…..- dijo runo tratando de asimilar lo que su compañera le decía, pero en ese instante el suelo comenzó a temblar, - que ocurre - dijo runo asustada al momento que se escuchaban fuertes estruendos por todos lados como si algo estuviera chocando contra los edificios.

La gente comenzó a correr del lugar puesto que muchas grietas comenzaron a formarse alrededor tanto en el suelo como en las construcciones, de repente del suelo comenzaron a salir unas grandes criaturas con forma de leones, color café lo que indicaba que eran atributo subterra y colmillos como los de un elefante.

RUNO!—tigrera le dio a su compañera la señal de que la lanzara a la acción - Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan surge Blade Tigrera Haos -

Al ver esto uno de los bakugans enemigos se lanzo a embestirla, pero tigrera logro sujetarlo de los colmillos - No se entrometan en nuestro camino - dijo este, al momento que otros 2 bakugans golpeaban a tigrera por los lados asiendo que se doblegara, y cayera - Tigrera!... Poder activado: Colmillo Veloz - Tigrera recibió fuerzas para levantarse y atacar a los bakugans agresores, pero esto no fue suficiente ya que vaya que estaba en desventaja eran 10 vs 1.

Poder activado: Titurador -las garras de todos los bakugans subterra comenzaron a brillar y su pelaje comenzó a erizarse mientras obtenían una mirada de locura.

Los bakugans se lanzaron a tigrera de manera frenética atacándola con todo lo que tenían, hasta que esta regreso a su forma de esfera - NOOO! - grito runo al ver como había sido atacada su amiga y al verse a si misma en una situación tan difícil.

Sigues tu niña -

No lo creo Poder Activado: Ataque de Dragón - Drago llego justo a tiempo para salvar a runo lanzado su ataque contra los adversario levantando una cortina de humo la cual sirvió perfectamente para que dan sujetase a runo y la llevara con el.

Quienes son ustedes - pregunto Drago molesto

No te entrometas nuestras ordenes no son asunto tuyo – hablo el que parecía ser líder del grupo.

Lo son cuando atacan a mis amigos - dijo dan de manera muy firme asiendo que runo se sintiera muy segura en ese instante.

Entonces tu también debes ser destruido -

No lo permitiré Poder activado: Gran golpe de Dragón - drago destruyo a 7 de los enemigos de un solo ataque.

Ahhhh, Poder activado: Empuje de Acero - los 3 bakugans subterra, desaparecieron de la vista.

Donde están - pregunto drago viendo a todos lados.

Aquí - los 3 intentaron embestir a drago pero el fue mas rápido y salto para esquivarlos. - aunque sean 3 necesitaran algo mejor que eso - dijo drago bajando para ponerse frente a Dan y Runo.

Quien dijo que solo éramos 3 - Otros 10 bakugans salieron de la nada, posicionándose sobre edificios, o en las calles y todos con el objetivo de atacar a drago.

Esto no esta nada Bien - dijo Dan mientras runo se aferraba a su brazo.

Poder activado: Serpientes de arena - los bakugans lanzaron de su lomo energía que tomo forma de serpiente, con la cual aprisionaron a drago, y le impidieron el movimiento.

Poder activado: Cañón Subterra - Uno de los bakugans que no estaba aprisionando a drago lanzo un feroz rayo contra este hiriéndolo y provocando un estruendo.

En otra parte de la ciudad preyas y Skirres trataban de ahuyentar a los ciudadanos sin embargo no les funcionaba del todo debido a la simpática actitud de preyas, y a que skyrres en realidad se veía como una hermosa ave.

Parece que esto es inútil - Dijo skyrres

Se puede saber que están asiendo en su forma original - pregunto una voz familiar para ambos

Chann lee - dijo preyas al reconocer a la peleadora pyrus, quien asintió y reitero su duda - bueno, y donde están marucho y shun -

Tienes que ayudarnos debemos evacuar a la gente, no hay mucho tiempo unos bakugans malignos se acercan - respondió skyrres

De acuerdo, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge: Fortress Pyrus -

Poder activado: Rostro de ira - Fortress cambia su rostros y comenzó a atacar a preyas sin motivo, lo cual confundió a este y a skyrres -Que estas asiendo - pregunto el bakugan aquos esquivando los ataques al momento que la gente corría despavorida

Ya entiendo, Excelente idea - dijo skyrres embistiendo a fortress

De que hablas, que alguien me explique - dijo preyas

Ve a tu alrededor, la gente se asusta cuando ve caos, una batalla fingida es un excelente medio para expandir el terror - respondió chan lee con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos. Pero en ese instante se escucho un estruendo proveniente de la dirección donde estaban Dan y Runo.

En otro lado Julie, jake y baron proseguían su camino rumbo al centro comercial mas grande de la ciudad, ya que los padres de julie le enviaron un mensaje diciendo que los encontrarían en ese lugar.

Pero al llegar, encontraron el centro comercial rodeado por mas bakugans de atributo subterra acompañados de soldados del ejercito ruso, los cuales parecían haber aprisionado el lugar, - no es posible, así no podremos pasar - dijo baron preocupado mientras se escondían tras un edificio cercano

Mis padres están hay debemos sacarlos de algún modo - protesto Julie

Julie, entiendo tu preocupación pero debemos tener un plan - dijo gorem colocandose en su hombro.

OIGAN USTEDES - grito uno de los bakugan subterra, golpeando el edificio.

Corran! – grito jake, a lo que los demás le obedecieron.

No irán a ningún lado - otro bakugan enemigo les cerro el paso, mientras el anterior les tapaba la retaguardia.

Bakugan pelea Bakugan surge Saint Nemus Haos -

Bakugan pelea Bakugan surge Coredem Subterra - Baron y jake liberaron a sus bakugans quienes forcejearon contra los hostiles.

Julie es tu oportunidad nosotros nos encargamos - dijo baron indicándole a la chica el camino para que llegase rápidamente, julie al ver esto asintio y comenzo a correr.

Poder activado: Fuerza Haos - El poder de nemus aumento 300 gs y con esto embistió a su oponente, aturdiéndolo.

Eso es lo mejor que tienes? -

Poder activado: Titan Acero - Coredem golpeo a su oponente con gran fuerza acabándolo, lo cual hizo que los demás se le abalanzaran igual que como ocurrió con tigrera.

Mientras tanto Julie aun corría y debido a la conmoción de los bakugans los soldados rompieron su formación y se concentraron en rodear el centro de la batalla lo que dio oportunidad a julie de entrar al centro comercial.

Una ves hay vio a toda la gente asustada abrasando a sus acompañantes, al parecer no se habían molestado en concentrarlos en un solo punto, únicamente buscaron contenerlos, Julie tardo mas de lo esperado en encontrar a sus padres pero al fin dio con ellos - Julie, gracias a dios estas a salvo -

Esperábamos que no te hubiera pasado nada malo - ambos padres abrasaron a su hija.

Tenemos que irnos ya, este lugar no es seguro - dijo julie jalando a sus padres

Pero hay soldados en todos lados - dijo su padre preocupado

No se preocupen, ellos están distraídos vámonos - corrieron hasta la puerta, donde una ves que la atravesaron fueron rodeados por soldados y bakugans por igual, ya que Nemus, Coredem, Jake y baron habían sido capturados, y estos estaban encadenados detrás de los soldados.

Ahora ustedes y la niña manos arriba - dijo uno de los soldados con asentó ruso, mientras julie y sus padres obedecían. Momento que aprovecho gorem para escabullirse hasta donde se encontraban Baron y Jake.

Al ver esto ambos entendieron lo que se proponía, y este subió a la mano de baron, con un movimiento hábil jake tumbo a un par de soldados, con lo que tanto el como baron cayeron al suelo, pero en el intermedio de la caída baron logro arrojar a gorem.

Muy bien hora de la accion - dijo gorem al salir de su forma de esfera para tomar a uno de los bakugans por los cuernos y arrojarlo.

Ya veras mocoso - dijo uno de los soldados que fueron derribados apuntando su arma a jake -Si no les importa esto es mio - dijo Gorem tomando a jake y Baron con una mano

Poder activado: Cuernos de minotauro - Los cuernos de los bakugans enemigos brillaron y se alargaron, con lo cual decidieron embestir a gorem pero este reacciono rápido y ….

Poder activado: Muro de Roca - Gorem dio un fuerte pisoton y levanto un inmenso muro el cual paro el ataque oponente, pero como efecto reacción este pisotón provoco un temblor en el lugar y al estar tan cerca del centro comercial la estructura de este comenzó a fracturarse y poco a poco a caerse, con lo cual la gente se asusto y comenzó a gritar y correr fuera del edificio.

Debemos irnos - dijo jake al ver que los soldados habían comenzado a dispararle a gorem.

Maestra Julie suba ! - grito baron mientras gorem extendía su mano, entonces la chica salto logrando llegar, pero sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que el suelo también se abrió y una grieta dividió el sector donde estaba gorem y el sector donde estaban ellos.

Julie estuvo apunto de saltar de nuevo para ir por sus padres pero uno de los bakugans enemigos los tomo y se los llevo junto al resto de la gente.

Retirada - Grito uno de los soldados, y con esto comenzaron a movilizarse lejos del lugar junto a los bakugans quienes llevaban de rehenes a las personas, mientras julie caía de rodillas a punto de llorar, y ace y baron no podían hacer nada mas que observar.

"_CONTINUARA"_

Bien ojala les haya latido, manden sus oc`s si gustan y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :P


End file.
